Original Love
by gabrielsangel23
Summary: Leo Mikaelson, yes you read right, he's the youngest of the Mikaelson family, Leo decided he was done with the fighting and didn't want to be daggered again so he ran, ran to a small town called Beacon Hills where he finds a whole new bucket load of problems and he might just fall for a spastic teen along the way, unless his family gets in the way. (Rating may change.)
1. Chapter 1

So I got this idea and decided to try it out, this will be crossing over Teen Wolf and Vampire Diaries, this is also going to be Slash, I know for sure it will be Stiles/OC but I might add on or make new pairings I don't really know yet. Anyways please read and review to tell me what you think  
I do not own Teen Wolf or Vampire Diaries but I do own Leo!

* * *

A young teen with shaggy blond hair and blue eyes stood in front of a small house grinning. 'New town, new identity, new everything, this is my chance for a completely new start.'

The teen went to make his way inside, but he was stopped. "Hey, you shouldn't go in there! That house is old and has a no trespassing sign!"

The teen turned raising an eyebrow. "Oh well it's my house so I think it's fine if I go in."

The teen in front of him had buzzed dark brown hair, he was slim with moles scattered over his face, and the best was his warm chocolate brown eyes.

The teen blushed slightly rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh well then that makes this really awkward, so my names Stiles, I live across the street."

The blonde looked over and noticed a sheriff's car and noted he probably shouldn't snake on this kid. "Hm nice to meet you, my names Leo Mikaelson."

That's right, Leo was a Mikaelson and that meant he was one of the original vampires, but he wasn't about to tell this kid that even though the boy reeked of werewolf.

Leo turned his back on the boy raising a hand in the air. "Well I guess I'll see ya around Stiles."

Leo didn't wait to hear a reply before slamming his door shut, he was disappointed knowing there were other supernatural in town, he wanted to be away from all of that crap.

Leo pulled open his fridge grimacing as he grabbed a bag of blood. He sighed sadly sucking on the A positive. "It's really not the same in a bag."

-(Break)-

Leo pulled up to the school stepping out of his 1967 Chevy impala. Everyone seemed to be looking at him and Leo rolled his eyes as he heard the girls giggling about him. Really didn't they have anything better to do than gossip?

The blonde made his way into the school not paying too much attention to anyone and ignoring all the curious whispering.

Before he could go any farther though he was cut off by a strawberry blonde, she looked him over before looking him in the eyes. "Hmm you don't look too bad, and I absolutely love that leather jacket my names Lydia Martin and you are going to be my new best friend."

Leo narrowed his eyes at the human. "I don't think that will work out too well seeing as I'm a guy, don't think I'll make a very good best friend."

Lydia rolled her eyes looking at him. "I'm not stupid, your obviously gay, your eyes didn't once move below my chin."

The blonde could hold back the laughter the bubbled up his throat. "So, because I didn't ogle you and molest you with my eyes you assume I'm gay?"

She raised her eyebrow waiting for him to correct her. He smirked shrugging. "Hm what can I say, you're not wrong, but you're not right either, I do actually like girls too."

Lydia grabbed his wrist and Leo allowed her to pull him over to a locker where a brunette stood waiting. She looked up when she noticed the feisty teen. "Hey Lyd so who's this?"

Lydia looked to him having not got his name either. "Leo Mikaelson, pleasure to meet you both."

Leo could hear the brunette's heart flutter and he had to suppress an eyeroll. He wasn't a narcissist, but he knew he was hot.

The bell rang signaling class was about to start and the two girls looked over Leo's schedule before Lydia left to go to her class. Allison lead the way seeing as they both had math first period.

The girl made some small talk but Leo really didn't care, he usually had very little patience for the humans and he knew something was different about this one, he didn't know what but he knew he'd figure it out.

They walked into a classroom and the teacher looked to him. "Ah yes class this is our new student, his name is Leo Mikaelson, please make him feel welcomed, now Leo you can take a seat behind Mr. Stilinski."

Leo scanned the room before his blue eyes landed on the teen from the other day, Stiles. He had his hand raised and was grinning slightly.

Leo made his way towards the teen and took the seat behind him. Stiles turned around looking him over. "Hey neighbor, so did you get all settled in?"

The blonde went to open his mouth but snapped his jaw closed when an intoxicating scent hit his nose, it was slightly smothered by the smell of wet dog but it was there.

The smell was hard to identify but he could detect hints of chocolate, the woods, and a minty smell. Before he knew what, he was doing out he blurted the first thing on his mind. "Wow you smell good."

Stiles face turned lightly pink and he nodded. "Okay that wasn't totally weird, um thanks I guess."

Leo wanted to slam his head into his desk he couldn't believe he just said that. Leo tensed when he felt eyes on him, he glanced around and noticed a tanned teen staring at him with furrowed brows.

The youngest Mikaelson could tell instantly that this teen was a werewolf, the smell of wet dog was strong on him making Leo wrinkle his nose disgusted. He let his eyes flash red for a moment and enjoyed watching the boy tense up.

Stiles watched the two silently wondering what was going on. "So, that's Scott, he's my best friend we're both on the lacrosse team, t-there's a practice later if you want to come."

Leo turned his attention back to Stile and grinned nodding. "I'd love to come, seems like it'd be fun."

The brunette nodded before turning back to the front fiddling with a pen, Leo realized he seemed to have a lot of energy, always had to be moving.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and Allison walked right up next to him. "Hey let's head out I'll show you to the next class, I think we have that one with Lydia."

Leo didn't bother to answer her and just followed her, he knew he was probably being ridiculous being so short with the girl but he knew there was something about her and he never went against his instincts.

The blonde didn't get very far before he was jerked back and slammed into the lockers harshly leaving a small dent he grunted before grinning. Scott was growling at him lightly. "What are you?"

They were drawing a lot of attention to them, Allison was say something, but Scott's attention was solely on the new threat. Leo didn't waste a second before flipping the positions and slamming Scott into the lockers and leaning forward. "All you need to know pup, is that I am way out of your league."

Scott growled, and Leo was going to teach the pup some manners but was stopped. "Whoa! Hold on a moment w-we don't really need to resort to violence, right?"

The original looked over at Stiles and studied him for a moment before releasing his hold on Scott. "Anything for you darling."

Stiles went red and started waving his hands around spastically. "D-Darling, w-what I don't."

Leo snickered patting him lightly on the cheek before turning and taking off down the hall leaving Allison behind, Leo knew he was going to like Beacon Hills.

-(Break)-

Leo groaned dramatically as he laid on the bleachers with his head on Lydia's lap. "Lydia this is boring! They aren't even doing anything but practicing."

The preppy girl rolled her eyes before flicking him on the nose. "Hush Leo, haven't you ever heard the saying practice make's perfect?"

Leo grinned smugly up at the teen. "But I'm already perfect, so that saying doesn't relate to me."

The girl snorted looking at him sympathetically. "Must be crowded in your head…I don't know where all the ego fits."

Leo snickered, he really loves this strawberry blonde, he barely knew her for a few hours but he knew he was going to grow attached to this one for sure. 'Ah Nik would love her I just know it!'

The coach blew the whistle before yelling at the guys that practice was over. Leo rolled off of Lydia so she could go to her dick of a boyfriend. Really the guy made Leo itch to get rid of him but he wouldn't, he didn't want to draw his families attention to him.

The blonde walked up to Stiles. The brunette didn't hear him, so he jumped when Leo touched his shoulder. "Jesus! Don't do that!"

Leo smirked at the boy. "So do you always spend all your time on the bench or do you actually play sometimes?"

Stiles shrugged looking away. "I'm usually benched, I mainly joined because I thought it'd help me get girls attention."

Leo chose not to comment on that. "So it looks like I've been left, do you mind showing me to the lunch room?"

Stiles grinned shaking his head. "Let me go change out of this then I'll show you where it is, if you wanted to you could sit with me and Scott."

The two made their way inside and Leo nodded as he waited outside the locker room for Stiles. He tilted his head towards the door to listen in to what the boys were saying.

"Stiles we have no idea what the guy even is, and you want to invite him to eat with us!"  
"This is the best way to find out! We can watch him and maybe he'll slip up or something! Come on Scott, plus he's new and I'd like to maybe have more than one friend!"

There was a moment of silence before Scott agree and the two walked out. Leo grinned at them and made his way to Stiles side as the two began to lead the way to the lunch room.

Leo grabbed a tray of food wrinkling his nose at the unappetizing food. He sat beside Stiles as Scott sat across from them. "So Leo where did you live before coming here?"

Leo looked over to Scott and smirked slightly. "I lived in a place called Mystic falls in Virginia, really beautiful place, my whole family lives there actually."

Stiles looked up having stuffed his mouth full of fries. "Swo chu wif awone?" Leo raised an eyebrow at him not having got any of that.

The brunette grinned sheepishly as he swallowed. "Sorry, anyways I asked if you lived alone?"

Leo nodded but before he could say anything they were suddenly joined by the popular kids. Lydia sat on Scotts right and Allison on his left, Jackson sat at the head of the table, Danny sat on the other side of Stiles and then Greenburg sat next to Leo.

They started talking about some bus driver, but Leo honestly couldn't care less he looked over at Stiles tray and picked up a fry looking it over before popping it into his mouth.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him. "Hey do not steal my fries, that is just cruel!" Leo snickered grinning eyes lighting up now that Stiles attention was on him.

Leo pushed his tray towards Stiles who brightened up happily snatching the free food. "God I love you, you're the best!"

Leo felt his stomach clench and was slightly worried about how this human seemed to be affecting him, he barely knew the kid.

Lydia decided to step in to break up the silence, she turned to Allison. "So, what are we doing this weekend?"

Allison looked confused glancing to Scott. "Well me and Scott were going to go bowling this weekend."

Lydia clapped smiling. "Great, so then what time should we all meet up? It'll be us five, so we could car pool if you wanted to."

Leo looked up confused. "Five, what do you mean five there's only four of you right? Unless I'm missing something."

The preppy girl rolled her eyes at him. "I'm obviously talking about you dummy, you didn't think I'd leave you out of the loop, did you?"

Leo's blue eyes widened in shock and he started shaking his head. "No! There is no way I'm going on a group date and being the fifth wheel, nope not happening find someone else sweetie."

Lydia narrowed her eyes at him looking him over. "Well then I'll just find a date that way you won't be alone, hmm how about Danny, or I'm sure Greenburg would go with you, he's known to swing both ways."

Leo was starting to panic, he did not want to go on some date with some idiotic human, he opened his mouth to tell his new friend that even if hell froze over he wouldn't go anywhere with Greenburg, but someone beat him to it.

"No! Uh um well I-I'll go, yeah me and Leo we'll go together." Leo looked to Stiles in shock, did the boy really just say that in front of his longest crush.

Lydia looked slightly surprised as well, but she shook it off and nodded. "Alright then tonight we'll all meet at the bowling alley."

With that the groups split up talking to each other. Leo looked at Stiles curiously. "So, why did you offer to go with me? I know as of right now you're not really into guys."

Stiles looked affronted for a moment. "I could be!" Leo raised an eyebrow at him and Stiles huffed rolling his eyes. "I did it because I could tell you'd rather gouge out your eyes than go on a date with Greenburg."

Leo smirked nodding, the bell rang, and Leo stood up. "Well then, I'll take this chance so since this is a date, I'll expect you to pick me up at 9 o'clock sharp see ya later love."

Leo left Stiles behind who was stuttering and moving around spastically, Leo really was going to enjoy if here, so long as his brothers didn't come around.

* * *

Word Count: 2,358


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Teen Wolf or Vampire Diaries but I do own Leo! Let me know what you all think!

* * *

Leo sat on his front porch fiddling with his phone. He was waiting for Stiles to come pick him up, Lydia had messaged wanting him to go to Allison's house with her but he declined.

The blonde really didn't know why he felt so off about the girl he just knew there was something about her, maybe it was her name someone in her family? Leo honestly had no clue.

Leo flopped back staring up at the ceiling of his porch, he was bored and hungry. 'I need to find some place close to be my feeding grounds, I don't need the sheriff or anyone else getting suspicious of me.'

A head came into his line of sight, but Leo didn't move. Stiles towered over him raising in eyebrow in question. "Why are you just laying here staring at your ceiling?"

The vampire shrugged not really knowing the answer for that. Stiles held his hand out to help the blonde up. Leo grinned when their hands made contact.

The two boys made their way to Stiles jeep silently. It was a few minutes threw the ride when Stiles spoke up. "You do know I'm not gay right? That I like Lydia?"

Leo looked at him questioningly, of course he knew those things he wasn't blind to the way the spastic teen looked at the girl. "Of course, I know, I'd have to be incompetent not to know that, why are you bringing it up?"

Stiles ran a hand over his buzzed hair. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't thinking this was a real date or anything, I mean I've never been attracted to a guy, so I just didn't want you to over think things."

Leo couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed by the boys blabbering, a person doesn't have to be completely in love with guys to like another guy, there are cases of a person only like one person.

The original vampire didn't look at Stiles as he commanded. "Stop the car." Stiles looked over to him hesitantly realizing he said something wrong. "Stiles, I said stop the damn car!"

Stiles slammed on the breaks topping the car in the middle of the lane, no one was around though because of the curfew. "L-Look I'm sorry I, I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

Leo could hear Stiles heart pounding away in his chest and frowned more, he turned to the teen before grinning.

Without any kind of warning Leo pulled Stiles to him pressing their lips together, Stiles was so shocked he remained frozen, Leo licked his bottom lip asking for entrance and that snapped the teen out of it.

Stiles jerked back looking shocked. Leo grinned licking his lips. "See it wasn't so bad kissing a guy, but I'm sorry your going to have to forget this happened love, I can't have you hating me, it's way too early for that."

Stiles looked completely alarmed, his heart sounded like it was going to burst. "What do you mean I can't remember!?"

Leo leaned forward looking him right in the eyes, his eyes dilated. "Your going to forget this happened, you picked me up we talked about Lydia and lacrosse we had a good time that was it."

Stiles got a dazed look on his face as he repeated what Leo said, it took a few minutes before the brunette snapped out of his daze, he looked around confused. "Why are we stopped in the middle of the road?"

Leo grinned shrugging. "You said you saw something run across the road and you were trying to stop from hitting it, anyways if we don't hurry we'll be late love."

Stiles nodded still slightly dazed and they drove on down the road, Leo smirked looking out the window, really sometimes being a vampire had its plus sides.

They arrived at the bowling alley last and everyone quickly got into a lane and put their shoes on. "So Stiles are you any good at this bowling stuff?"

Stiles shrugged lacing his shoes. "I'm not horrible, but I don't think I'm amazing either, what about you Leo can you play?"

Leo winced slightly looking a little embarrassed. "Ah well I've never actually been bowling before, this is a complete first for me."

It seems the others had heard him as well because they looked at him in shock eyes wide and mouths hung open. Leo frowned narrowing his eyes at them. "It's not that shocking so close your mouths, you act like I kicked a puppy."

Lydia smirked shrugging. "It's just a little shocking, almost everyone has been bowling at least once in their life."

Leo rolled his eyes before stepping up he held the ball awkwardly and it was almost painful to watch as he literally threw the ball right into the gutter.

Jackson snorted, and Leo felt his ears burn from how red his face was. 'Maybe I will kill him, Lydia can find a new boy toy easily he won't be missed I'm sure of it!'

When the ball came back Leo grabbed it frowning at the offending thing. Stiles stood there was no way he could watch the sad display any longer. "Here let me help."

Leo looked at him confused and Stiles got behind him, he reached around and had Leo put his fingers in the holes then helped him hold the ball in front of him, they swung their arms back together and Leo released the ball.

The ball went off to the side slightly, but it still knocked over six pins. Leo's eyes lit up and he turned throwing his arms around the teen. "Thank you! That was awesome! I actually hit some pins!"

Stiles grinned patting him on the back slightly awkward but still felt his heart stutter a little at the look on the boy's face.

They sat down, and Scott stood looking resigned about his fate. Jackson looked over at them in disgust. "I never took you for a fag Stilinski."

Leo's face hardened and Stiles shot the teen a look. "Why don't you go choke on a dick Jackson, we all know Stiles isn't gay so just shut your annoying mouth or I'll shut it for you."

Jackson scowled but did as told shutting his mouth and turning his torment on to Scott.

Stiles looked over at Leo and grinned slightly. "Hey thanks for sticking up for me, I honestly didn't know if you thought like this was a real date, or something."

Leo gave a fake smile feeling slightly bitter about how many times it was being thrown in his face, the guy he liked was madly in love with his new best friend and it sucked.

The blonde vampire stood up giving the group and fake grin. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Leo needed to feed, his bloodlust was going to get the best of him if he didn't hurt something, he was an original it was a part of him to feel pleasure when others were in pain. He had lived that way for so long there was no way he'd ever be able to stop it.

The original grabbed a guy who was on a smoke break by the shirt and dragged him behind the building. "You're not going to run or scream and after I'm done you'll forget this ever happened, you believe you were attacked by an animal."

The random guy nodded eyes glazed over. Leo smirked his eyes getting the black veins and his fangs coming out. He leaned forward sinking his fangs into the teens neck harshly.

Leo moaned as the warm blood flooded his mouth, honestly, he didn't understand how some vampires could go without this, drinking from animals or even blood bag couldn't match up with the stuff right from the vein.

Leo pulled back licking the blood from his lips, the guy in his arms had passed out from blood loss but Leo honestly couldn't bring himself to care.

The teen turned dropping the humans and made his way back into the bowling alley, he felt ten times better now than he did before. Leo sat next to Stiles grinning. "So, what did I miss?"

Stiles looked him over hesitantly before shrugging. "Scott turned his game around at the last second, now he's getting nothing but strikes it's pretty amazing and of course Jackson is pissed about it."

Leo nodded looking back towards the game, Scott came towards him looking serious and stone faced. "Leo did you hurt yourself or something?"

Leo raised an eyebrow confused but was starting to feel like he knew why the young wolf was asking. "No, not that I know of why?"

Scott stared at him intensely glaring slightly he lowered his voice enough where only a supernatural would be able to hear. "I know you did something, hurt someone, I'll find out what you are and stop you."

Leo's grin widened, and he kept his eyes on the game as Stiles went up to bowl. "Good luck pup, you'll need it."

* * *

Word Count: 1,520

Just thought I should add Leo is an original so he will have a bit of a sadistic personality and he will do things that others would not consent to because all the originals have like a non existent moral code. This won't change much in the story because that just not who he is or who the originals are, he'll probably take a lot after Kol and Klaus with a little Elijah thrown in.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Teen Wolf or Vampire Diaries but I do own Leo! I hope whoever is reading this enjoys it! Let me know what you all think!

* * *

Leo groaned looking down at his phone, he has many missed calls and texts from his brothers and sister, but he refused to return any of them. He was hiding for a reason!

The blonde Mikaelson walked through the chemistry room doors and quickly took the available seat behind Stiles.

The two boys were already talking. "So if Derek isn't the alpha and he didn't turn you then who did?"

Scott shook his head leg bouncing. "I don't know." Stiles leaned back before jumping forward. "Did the alpha kill the bus driver?"

Leo could tell Scott was slowly becoming annoyed with all of Stiles questions. "I don't know."

Stiles once again leaned back sighing also getting annoyed with his best friend. His eyes widened and again he shot forward. "Does Allison's dad know about the alpha?"

Scott turned around snapping. "Look I don't know!"

Stiles leaned back before remembering there might be someone who did know. He turned around looking at Leo who was already staring at him. Leo grinned seeing he had the teens attention.

Leo laced his fingers together. "What do you wish to know? I'll answer to the best of my ability."

Stiles brown eyes sparkled happy to hopefully be getting some useful information. "Do you know who the alpha is? Also who killed the bus driver? Does Allison's dad know about any of this?"

The blonde was silent for a moment processing how much he wanted to reveal. "Hmm I'm not entirely for sure who the alpha is but I do have my guesses and yes the alpha is most definitely the one who killed the bus drive and I can guarantee that Argent knows about all of this."

Stiles looked like he was about to say more but a test was placed on his desk so he turned giving it his full on attention. Leo wanted to pout that a stupid piece of paper took away his spot light.

Stiles had managed to get an A on his test same as Leo. Both teens looked over their shoulders to see Scott had a D-. "Man you should really study more."

Scott threw the paper on his desk obviously not happy. "Dude it was a joke, look if you having that much trouble I could help you study."

Shaking his head Scott continued to look at his paper. "Nah I'm supposed to go over to Allison's house today and study."

Stiles looked proud. "That's my boy!" Scott rolled his eyes at his best friend. "All we're doing is studying."

The buzzed cut brunette shook his head. "Uh no you're not." Scott looked at him skeptically. "No I'm not?"

Stiles shook his head leaning forward more. "Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you, if you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity I swear to god I'll have you deballed!"

Scott turned slightly to look at him. "Okay, just no more questions."

Stiles nodded agreeing. "Alright no more questions, no more talk about the alpha or Derek, especially Derek…Who still scares me."

Leo could help but snicker when he heard that Stiles was scared of that overgrown puppy. Stiles looked back at him frowning. "Oh and what do you think's so funny mister mysterious unknown creature!"

Leo smirked shrugging. "Nothing just think it's funny your scared of the big bad wolf, and do I detect a little annoyance in your tone? Are you annoyed you haven't figured out what I am yet?"

Stiles rolled his eyes turning back to the front of the room. Leo grinned leaning forward his lips right by Stiles pulse point. "I'll give you a hint, it's a common supernatural creature that everyone knows about, there's even movies about my kind."

Stiles eyes widened and his face tinged pink at the warm breath on his neck. His mind was running a mile a minute trying to think about what Leo could be, before it clicked in his head. Leo had a sort of dislike with Scott instantly, Scott swore Leo smelled like blood, and he was a common creature with movies about him.

Stiles kept his eyes trained ahead of him refusing to look back at Leo. "You're a vampire aren't you?"

Leo was impressed that he was able to get it, he didn't really have much to go on but that was one of the reason he liked the brunette, he was smart. "Bingo."

The bell rang signaling the start of class and that caused everyone to quiet down, Leo leaned back in his chair eyes fixated on Stiles he really couldn't explain why he was so attached to the human, he just found him interesting.

School passed by in a breeze and Leo felt annoyed, ever since he let Stiles in on what he was the boy had been avoiding him like the plague and it was honestly getting on the blonde's nerves!

That is why Lydia gave him a confused look. "What has you in such a touchy mood, you seem especially annoyed today."

Leo gave her a look before sighing. "Stiles is avoiding me and it's pissing me off, but forget about that what have you been up to today my beautiful genius?"

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Flattery will get you everywhere Leo, but if you must know I was being a good supportive friend and giving Allison advice on how she should deal with Scott tonight as they 'study.'"

Leo looked confused tilting his head to the side. "But why does she need advice just to study? Is she really that bad at studying or something?"

Lydia's eyes widened slightly before she let out a small giggle. She shook her head patting Leo on the head. "Maybe I'll tell you when you're older hmm."

Leo looked at her annoyed, he was plenty old enough to know what the heck she was going on about. He didn't understand why Allison and Scott studying was such a big deal!

Leo walked out the door scanning the parking lot for Stiles blue jeep. He grinned seeing the perfect opportunity to corner the teen.

The wolf known as Derek Hale was on the ground in front of the teen's jeep and he did not look good at all. He looked like he was about to die.

Leo quickly made his way over and grabbed the wolf by the scruff throwing him in the back seat of Stiles jeep. The teen looked at him with wide eyes. "L-Leo what the hell!"

The blonde looked to Scott. "You'll need to find a bullet, it will be in a special case with probably a few others of its kind, if we don't have that bullet Derek will die, and he is your best chance at defeating the alpha."

Scott looked annoyed but resigned, he sighed going back for his bike. "I'll find the bullet just make sure Stiles stays safe."

Leo grinned black veins creeping up to his eyes. "Oh but of course, I won't let anything happen to my property."

Scott growled glaring at him clenching his fist's tightly and taking a step towards Leo, looking like he was about to have an all out brawl.

They were interrupted though by the same teen they were about to fight over. "Whoa what the hell is going on with you two? Both of you look like your about to fight to the death."

Scott turned getting on his bike. "If you hurt him at all I don't care what happens I will stop you!"

Leo waved mockingly as the boy took off. "Oh trust me pup I look forward to it, it'll be quite amusing seeing you try."

Stiles looked utterly confused but he shook it off and made for his jeep. Leo jumped in and the blonde could here the other teens heart beating extremely fast.

They started leaving the school and Stiles remained silent before he spoke up. "The other night, you did something to me before we got to the bowling alley, what was it?"

Leo glanced over but kept his eyes on the road. "Hmm I wonder what it could have been, sorry but I didn't do anything."

Stiles frowned looking at Leo. Derek spoke up also glaring at the blonde. "He most likely compe.-"

Derek cut off grunting out in pain as Leo dug his thumb into the bullet hole. Stiles swerved cursing loudly before pulling over. "Leo what the hell! Stop!"

Leo pulled back smiling. "Look pup don't try spilling all my trade secrets alright, there are some things I need to remain hidden and you going around blabbing to everyone isn't going to help me."

Derek glared eyes glowing blue as he bared his teeth. Leo smirked before looking back over to Stiles who looked like he was about to have a panic attack. "So where are we going anyways?"

Stiles glanced over to him hesitantly. "To his house." Derek looked up at that shaking his head. "No we can't go there." "We can't go to your own house?"

Derek looked annoyed with Stiles and Leo found it amusing. "Not when I can't protect myself!"

Stiles turned looking back at him looking completely done. "What happens if Scott doesn't find your magic bullet hmm! Are you dying? Are you going to die?"

Derek looked down his breathing was getting heavier. "I have a last resort." Stiles threw his hands up in the air. "What do you mean last resort!"

The wolf pulled his sleeve up showing his oozing wound and Stiles looked away looking like he was going to be sick. "Oh my god, what is that? Is it contagious? You know what you should probably just go."

Leo snickered he was loving this Stiles; the teen was being kind of dark willing to through the dying wolf out. "Start the car now."

Stiles looked over totally annoyed. "Look I don't think you should be barking orders right now! I bet if I wanted to I could drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead!"

Leo was now officially in love, who knew Stiles had a bit of a dark side in him. Derek looked up completely serious. "Start the car or I'm going to rip your throat out…With my teeth."

Stiles remained silent before turning and starting the car up. "Like Leo would even let you do that."

Leo was completely surprised when the teen had said that but he grinned. It was good to know Stiles believed he would keep him safe if needed.

Derek just had to go and ruined the moment though. "This guy is a vampire, a leech, do you really think he cares about anything but sucking you dry?"

Stiles looked over to the blonde hesitantly like wondering if he was going to be attacked. Leo shot a glare at Derek for giving the spastic teen that idea. "Shut up Derek! Don't listen to him love I would never suck you dry."

Stiles turned back to look at the road his heart beat sped up making him question why he was getting so nervous around the blonde. 'It must be because he's a vampire and could suck me dry and any moment, yeah that has to be it!'

-(Break)-

They finally got to the animal shelter and Leo couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it. "Well looks like were in the perfect place for a mutt."

Derek shot him a glare but Stiles had to stifle his laughter, they helped Derek out of the car and into the clinic. He took his shirt off to look at the wound and Leo whistled. "Hmm looking at that you have maybe twenty minutes tops before it reached your heart and you die."

Stiles and Derek both looked at him with a look that screamed 'you're not helping!' Leo shrugged innocently not really trying to be helpful, he was only there to make sure nothing happened to Stiles and to get the teen to stop avoiding him.

Stiles looked completely grossed out looking at that. "You know that doesn't look like something a little encaenia and some sleep would help."

Derek was barely cognitive, and he stumbled around looking for something. "Once the infection reaches my heart it'll kill me."

Stiles waved his hands around shaking his head. "Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary is it?"

Derek ignored the teen searching through drawers. "If he doesn't get here in time with the bullet, then we'll go to the last resort."

Stiles waited for him to elaborate before asking. "Which is?" Derek pulled out a bone cutting saw and looked back at Stiles. "Your going to cut off my arm."

Stiles was speechless, and he picked up the saw and turned it on slightly before placing it back down shaking his head. "Look I don't think I can do this."

Derek didn't even look at him as he continue to tie his arm above the black veins to reduce the blood flow. "Why not?"

Stiles looked like he was going to be sick and Leo felt slightly bad for him. "Because of the sawing though the bone, the cutting of flesh and the blood!"

Leo raised an eyebrow at the mention of blood and couldn't help but ask. "You faint at the sight of blood?"

Stiles shook his head looking over to him. "No but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" The spastic teen was starting to slightly panic.

Derek looked up at him finally. "Alright how about this, either you chop off my arm or I'll chop off your head."

Stiles heart rate spiked but he shook his head. "Look I am so not buying your threats anymore!"

Derek reached over yanking Stiles down and Leo was there in a second his grip vice like on Derek's wrist. "Better watch what your doing mutt or that bullet wound won't be what kills you."

The black veins around Leo's eyes darkened along with his eyes as he let his fangs drop, daring the wolf to try and hurt what was his. Stiles seeing a fight about to happen stuttered out. "A-Alright fine I'll do it, I'll totally do it!"

Derek released his hold on Stiles and leaned over throwing up a puddle of black goo. Stiles looked like he was about to cry. "Holy god what the hell is that."

Derek was panting head still bowed as he answered the teen. "It's my body trying to heal itself." Stiles still looked sick. "Well it's not doing a very good job of it." Derek look up at him exasperated and Leo snickered loving the teens sarcasm.

It seemed like now was the time because Derek tensed and yelled. "Now you need to do it now!"

Stiles shook his head looking about to have a panic attack. "Look I don't think I can do this!" "DO IT NOW!"

The teen jumped picking up the saw and placing it on Derek's arm. Leo smirked about to enjoy the bloody procedure about to happen.

Of course, nothing really happened because Scott burst into the room looking shocked. "What the hell are you doing!"

Stiles released all the air he was holding back dropping the saw. "Oh my god you just prevented a life time of nightmares."

Leo pouted slightly at being denied the gory sight. Derek fell over dropping the bullet and both teens panicked. Scott went for the bullet and Stiles went to Derek. "No, no come on wake up! Scott, I think he's dying! Oh my god he's dead! He's totally dead."

Leo rolled his eyes at the human's dramatics. He reached down pulling Stiles back. "He's not dying, I'll wake him up."

Stiles looked hesitant to let Leo anywhere near the wolf and Leo grinned flashing his fangs. He leaned over and raised his fist before slamming it down into Derek's cheek.

The wolf jerked up gasping and stood taking the bullet from Scott. Leo really didn't care about anything else, so he walked over standing next to Stiles who glanced at him before looking back at Derek and Scott.

Scott took off with Derek and Stiles looked over to Leo. "So, you need a ride home you know since we live so close to each other."

Leo nodded and got into the passenger side of the jeep. It was silent for the first part of the ride before Stiles broke the silence. "Why do you care so much about what happens to me?"

The blonde original glanced over before looking out the window. "Us vampires we have something called a blood singer, it's like a soulmate to humans, it's very rare to actually find your blood singer I've been searching for mine for over a thousand years it's why my brother had me daggered and why I left them."

Stiles looked shocked. "Your brother daggered you! Wait what does that even mean daggered and are you saying I'm your blood singer how is that even possible!"

Leo cracked a small smile shaking his head. "I'm the youngest in a family of four brothers and one sister, my half brother Klaus has a thing about daggering his family members when he thinks they'll abandon him, so he got annoyed with my endless search for my soulmate and had me daggered, it's where he stuck a dagger through my heart, it's put an original into a coma like state."

Stiles looked shocked as he parked his car in his drive way. Leo got out of the car and turned to look at the brunette. "You're my blood singer Stiles and that means I won't give up on trying to be with you, even if it takes your whole life time I'll try to win you over."

Before Stiles could say anything, Leo was already across the street and entering his house. Stiles didn't know why but his heart was beating faster, and his face felt slightly hot, he shook his head getting determined because tonight would be an all nightery kind of night, since he had to research vampires.

* * *

Word Count: 3,021


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Teen Wolf but I do own Leo and some of this plot!

* * *

Leo didn't know how he always got dragged in to situations like this, but of course when his favorite strawberry blonde called him sounding distraught and asking for his help he couldn't just turn her away. So now Leo stood surrounded by police and news crews as he tried to comfort his somewhat friend.

The blonde was sitting next to Lydia rubbing her arm in a soothing way. "It's alright, your safe now and there's nothing for you to worry about."

Lydia looked at him teary eyed looking absolutely distressed. "I-It was so-some kind of creature! It was huge a-and it had red glowing eyes I I don't know what it was, L-Leo am I going crazy?"

Leo sighed, he really couldn't deal with this comforting shit very well at all. Leo turned Lydia's face towards his and looked her directly in the eyes. "You did not see anything abnormal, it was a mountain lion and that's it, just a mountain lion."

The red head's eyes dilated and she nodded along with his words. "Just a mountain lion, it was just a mountain lion."

"Leo? What are you doing here?"

Leo's head shot up and a smile graced his face when he saw the spastic teen. "Stiles, hey what are you doing here? I didn't think I'd see you."

Stiles was looking at him hesitantly and his eyes fluttered over to the destroyed store before coming back to rest on Leo. The blonde knew what that look meant and he rolled his eyes. "No it wasn't me, it was the alpha who did it."

Stiles nodded but still seemed a little hesitant, he made his way over to Lydia to make sure she was okay. But his dad grabbed him by the back of the shirt looking done with the teen. "I told you to stay in the car Stiles."

Not giving him a chance to say anything the Sheriff pushed the teen into the cruiser and closed the door. Leo snickered before he straightened up and made his way towards the Sheriff. "Hey sheriff do you think you could give me a ride home, I live right across the street from you and Stiles."

Noah nodded smiling at the blonde. He was honestly happy to know his son was making other friends besides for Scott, it would be good for the teen to have other connections. "Sure thing son, you'll have to ride in the back though."

Leo shrugged not really minding and made his way towards the cruiser. He opened the back door before getting in. Stiles looked back at him confused. "Uh what are you doing?"

Leo smiled shrugging. "I didn't feel like walking home and I don't think Lydia is okay to drive me home, so I figured I'd catch a ride from you guys I mean we do live right next to each other."

Stiles turned around in his seat narrowing his eyes. "Look here, I know you did some weird vampire mind game with me the other night and I'm telling you now, don't try anything with my dad! I swear if you so much as touch him I'll shove a stake threw your heart."

Leo's smile became a little more dangerous and he leaned forward getting closer to the brunette. "Sweetheart, I'm not like other vampires, I'm one of a kind but I'll humor you I promise not to hurt your dad as long as he doesn't try getting in my way."

Before Stiles could say anything in response the door opened and the sheriff got into the cruiser, he looked tired and it worried Stiles a little. "I'll be taking you both home but then I need to go into the station and get to work on this case."

Stiles deflated slightly but nodded in understanding. Leo looked between the two before focusing on the sheriff. "Thanks for giving me a ride sheriff, I really wasn't looking forward to walking."

Noah nodded smiling slightly at the teen. "It's not problem, by the way I don't think I got your name, I'm Noah as the badge reads."

Leo chuckled slightly before glancing over to Stiles who was oddly quiet, he was tense like he was waiting for something to happen. "My names Leo Mikaelson, I've only been in town for a few months, it's nice to finally met you Mr. Stilinski."

Noahs smile became a little more bright. "Oh Mikaelson, any relation to an Elijah Mikaelson and please just call me Noah."

Leo became tense and his smile fell off his lips as he glared at Noah, but the sheriff didn't notice, Stiles did though and it made him nervous as hell. "How do you know Elijah?"

Noah could pick up on some of the hostility and realized he might have stepped on a landmine. "Well this morning he had knocked on the door, said he was your older brother and that they were looking for you, of course at the time I hadn't really met you so I wasn't of much help."

Leo's eyes widened and Stiles could see the almost fear in the other teen. "Stop the car sheriff I'll be getting out here."

Noah didn't question it, he pulled the car over on the side of the road, but he did turn to look at the blonde. "Is there something you might want to tell me son? You seem a little jumpy."

Forcing a smile Leo shook his head getting out of the car. "I need to speak to Stiles for a second is it alright?"

Before either could answer Leo jerked the brunette out of the car causing the teen to flail his arms around. "What the hell dude? Why are you pulling me around."

Leo turned him to face him looking serious. "Stiles I need you to listen to me, this is serious, if for whatever reason I don't show up to school in the morning I need you to get Scott or Derek, or hell even the hunter get someone to check my house, but no matter what happens do not go anywhere near my home."

Stiles was confused and a little worried, he may be scared of the blonde vampire but he also cared about him too. The blonde had always had his best interest in mind and Stiles knew the blonde would always be there to help him if he needed it.

The brunette grabbed Leo's arm stopping him from leaving. The blonde looked at the spastic teen questioningly. Stiles groaned running a hand over his head. "Are you going to be alright? If you go home and your brothers are there, will you be alright?"

Leo smiled, really his human was too sweet sometimes, even though he knew Stiles was scared of him the fact the brunette was still worried for him made him happy. "I'll be fine, don't worry Stiles."

The blonde knew he was lying through his teeth and Stiles seemed to know the same thing but the brunette let his hand fall to his side and watched as Leo disappeared in the blink of an eye. Stiles sighed getting back in the cruiser. The rest of the ride home was silent and Stiles just hoped Leo would be alright.

* * *

Sorry this is kind of short I'll be trying to update again within the next few days.

Word count: 1,212


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Teen Wolf or Vampire Diaries but I do own Leo!

* * *

Leo stood in front of his door biting his lip, he was worried and he knew the second he stepped foot in there, there was a good chance that he wasn't coming back out for a few days at the least, a few centuries at the most.

The blonde shook his head before steeling himself, he opened the door stepping inside. The door slammed shut behind him and Leo jumped looking behind him. Elijah stood there hand still on the door knob. "Leo my is it a lovely surprise to see you."

Before Leo could speak another voice spoke up loudly. "Yes brother is has been so long since we've seen our youngest brother! Almost twenty years I'd say."

Leo was tense and he glanced behind him. Klaus was there and he didn't look happy at all, his lips were in a thin line and his eyes were steel as he stared him down.

Rebecca rolled her eyes huffing and drawing attention to her. "Oh please stop giving him the evil eyes, all that matters is that we found him and we can bring him home with us. His running away needs to stop, it's useless looking for something a fake as a blood singer."

Leo narrowed his eyes at her mad that she would say that. He had found his blood singer and he'd make sure Stiles stayed far away from his family, people always die around his older siblings and he wouldn't let Stiles be another death on the list.

It seems like the whole family had come because Kol was lounging on the lounge chair seemingly bored. "Can we just get this over with, we all know Nik is going to daggering him as punishment for trying to run away so lets get on with it!"

Leo felt a spike of fear run through him as he noticed the dagger in Klaus hand. He took a step back shaking his head. "No, you can't dagger me Nik! I found him, my blood singer please I can't lose that! I can't sleep for centuries! Not when I just found him!"

They all looked at him in shock at his words. Rebecca stepped forward. "Is it true, did you really find your blood singer? What's he like? Is he cute?"

Leo ignored her keeping his eyes on Klaus who still hadn't put the dagger down. If anything he looked more resolved to do what he had to. "Sorry brother, I'll awaken you in a few centuries give you the time to forgive me."

Leo felt his fear rise and tears filled his eyes, he shook his head taking another step back. Elijah and Kol were on either side of him in seconds holding him still. "Please Nik, please don't do this, I swear I will never forgive you if you do this! Please brother!"

Leo's plea's and cries went unheard and Klaus plunged the dagger into his heart. Before everything faded Leo stared at the ceiling and his tears finally fell. "Stiles."

Klaus picked Leo's cold body up sighing, he brushed the hair from his face. "You'll thank me for this later brother, it won't be long, I'll awaken you soon enough."

Rebecca shook her head tears in her eyes. "This is wrong, we shouldn't have done this, Leo will never forgive any of us for doing this taking this away from him!"

Elijah sighed placing a hand on Rebecca's shoulder. "Its for the best that he lose this connection now instead of later, he will forgive us because we are family...Always and forever."

Klaus took Leo into the other room and laid him down in a gold and blue coffin, he closed the lid and turned to his siblings. "Elijah you should go to the school tomorrow and let them know Leo will no longer be attending, after that we'll pack up things here and leave."

-(break)-  
Stiles paced in his room anxious. He looked out of his window over to Leo's house biting his lip, ever since last night he's felt cold and like something was missing but he couldn't figure out what. He wouldn't do anything until after school.

The buzzed hair teen left his house and got in his jeep, he would worry about Leo later. For now Stiles needed to find out what Jackson and Lydia knew and he needed to check on the strawberry blonde to see how she was doing.  
-(Break)-  
Stiles sat in his chemistry class highlighter cap in mouth and highlighting his book, he was nervous, Leo hadn't been in school all day and it was honestly making him scared. His brothers were in town and the longer Leo didn't show up the more Stiles thought something was wrong with him.

After class and after drilling Danny Stiles was walking for the doors to leave the school, he was going to go to Lydias and then Leo's he didn't care what the blonde said, if his brothers had done something to him Stiles was determined to help him.

As Stiles was walking pass the main office he heard something that shot fear down his spine. "Yes my name is Elijah Mikaelson and I wanted to inform the school that Leo will no longer be attending, we've decided to relocate to New Orleans."

Stiles felt anger fill him, these people thought they could just waltz into their town and take Leo away, well Stiles would be damned if he just sat back and let that happen.

When the man walked out of the room Stiles walked right up to him feeling more confidant then usual. "Hey! Guy in the suit who the hell do you think you are!"

Elijah raised a brow wondering why this teen was yelling at him, last he checked he didn't know this boy at all. "Excuse but who are you?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I'm Stiles, now tell me what the hell you did to Leo! I swear if you've hurt him at all I'll make you regret it, where is he?"

Elijah looked the teen over, he didn't see the appeal in the boy but maybe it was different for Leo. Whatever the case Elijah knew he should deal with the teen now instead of allowing the boy time to be around Klaus, he knew his younger brother would kill the boy deeming him a threat to family. "Leo is perfectly fine, he actually told me to tell you that this whole time he was only playing with you he never really had feelings for you, he wants you to leave him alone he's decided to come home with us."

Stiles couldn't deny that the words hurt but he knew Leo would never say that. He may not be in love with Leo but he knew Leo cared about him. Stiles stepped forward glaring. "I know you did something with Leo and let me tell you I will find out what, I will save him!"

With that said Stiles turned on his heels and marched out of the school, he had so much he needed to do but first he needed to go check on Lydia and keep trying to get in touch with Scott, he also needed to talk to his dad before the parent teacher conference.

-(Break)-  
Stiles sighed staring down at the phone in his hand, it was Lydia's and it had a video of the alpha on it, he was debating on what he should do with the video. Scott still wasn't answering the phone and he still didn't know if Leo was alright or not.

Stiles stared out of his window watching Leo's house, he was hoping that the brothers would leave so he could sneak in and try to save Leo, by himself seeing as Scott was useless at the moment. "Damn it Scott where are you!"

Stiles finally decided to delete the video and he perked up when he saw two guys and a girl leave Leo's house, the brunette stood up excitedly this was his chance to save Leo. He didn't know how many siblings the blonde had so he was hoping that was all of them.

The spastic teen picked up the stake he made and some of the vervain he had been able to find. Stiles left his house looking up and down the street, there was no sign of anyone anywhere.

The brunette ran over to Leo's house opened the door and slammed it shut breathing heavily, his heart was pounding extremely fast and he took a deep breath and started to make his way into the house. "Leo...Hey Leo."

Stiles walked into a room and gasped at the coffin in the middle of the room. He looked at it wearily, they wouldn't have killed their own brother would they?

Stiles walked over to the coffin and opened the lid, he shouted in surprise stumbling back away from the coffin. He couldn't believe his brothers had really done something like that to him.

After the shock wore off Stiles jerked forward and shouted. "Leo! Oh my god, please be alright please don't be dead Leo!"

Stiles was able to drag the teen out of the coffin and his hands fluttered over Leo's chest where the dagger was. He wanted to gag at the sight of a dagger sticking out of the blondes chest but he knew he didn't have the time for that.

The brunette put his hand on the dagger to pull it out but he felt a hand on his shoulder and the next second he was flying through the air slamming into the wall hard enough to break the dry wall. Stiles gasped trying to bring in air into his lungs.

The brunette was dazed from the impact, he looked up his eyes hazy to see a curly haired dirty blonde man. "You must be Stiles, pleasure to meet you, I'm Niklaus, now what do you think your doing in my brothers house?"

Stiles struggled to pull himself up and he was honestly scared, his heart was pounding in fear as he watched the hybrid. "I'm here to save Leo, you can't just dagger him."

Klaus chuckled taking steps toward the brunette. "I'll have you know that I can do whatever I please, Leo will stay daggered until your life span is over and you can't hurt him, I am Leo's older brother and it is my job to make sure he's safe."

Stiles finally managed to stand and he threw his hand out to punch the bastard in the jaw but Klaus grabbed his fist and jerked his wrist back snapping the wrist. Stiles screamed in pain falling to his knee's with his hand cradled in his arm.

Klaus sighed shaking his head. "You should have stay away, you were foolish to think you could do anything to save Leo, now I'm going to kill you."

Stiles looked up eyes watery as tears fell down his cheeks. "I wouldn't be so sure you bastard." Stiles pointed behind him and Klaus turned confused.

Leo shoved the stake in his brothers heart and Klaus gasped taking a step back. "I'm sorry brother, but I can't let you kill him, he means too much to me."

Klaus fell to the ground and Leo ran to Stiles picking him up bridal style in his arms. "We need to go now before he wakes up, he's going to kill both of us if we don't get out of here."

Stiles looked at him shocked. "You mean he's still alive! How the hell does that work, I thought if you shoved a stake in their heart they die!"

Leo shook his head and quickly made his way to Stiles house, setting the brunette on the bed. "No we're originals the only thing that can kill us in a white oak stake, but we burned the white oak tree, now let me heal you."

Leo bit into his wrist and gathered the blood in his mouth, he knew if he didn't do it this way Stiles would never accept. Leo leaned forward sealing their lips together and forcing Stiles mouth open letting the blood slide in to the brunette mouth.

Stiles tried to jerk away at first but stopped after getting the first taste of blood. Leo pulled back looking the teen in the eyes. Stiles moaned as the pain in his body faded and his broken wrist fixed itself. "Whoa."

Leo chuckled nodding. "Yeah I know it's addicting, anyways if you don't want to turn into a vampire don't die within the next 24 hours, now where the hell is that stupid mutt!"

* * *

Word count: 2,109


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Teen Wolf or Vampire Diaries or The Originals but I do own Leo!

* * *

Leo was pacing Stiles room, he was pissed, he wanted that damn mutt to do one thing, protect Stiles and he couldn't even do that! "I swear when I get my hands on him I'll break every bone in his body!"

Stiles head snapped over to him eyes wide and he stood flailing his arms around. "Y-You can't do that! Scott's my best friend, alright I'm a big boy I can take care of myself!"

The youngest Mikaelson turned to him frowning, his blood healed the injuries but Leo knew Stiles had been hurt and that alone was unforgivable. That's why he wanted one of the wolves or hunters to come, they were expendable he didn't care what happened to them.

Before Leo could argue more with teen there was a loud crash and Leo grunted in pain as a sword was stabbed through his shoulder pinning him to the wall. "Damn that hurts."

Stiles was frozen staring in shock before finally snapping out of it and rushing forward. "Oh my god! What the hell dude! There's a freaking sword through your shoulder! Are you going to die?"

Leo reached up and jerked the sword out of his shoulder gritting his teeth from the pain. He walked over to the window and looked outside, Klaus was standing hands behind his back and he looked mad.

When he noticed his little brother he rose a hand motioning him to come. Leo flinched back a little because even though he knew Klaus wasn't related to Mikael he sure did portray the man well.

Stiles phone started ringing and he snatched it up hoping it was Scott. "Dude I have been calling yo-"

When Stiles stopped talking and his heart started to pound faster, Leo looked over to him concerned and saw the utterly panicked look on the teens face. "Stiles what wrong?"

Stiles looked up fear in his eyes. "M-My dad, he, he was hit by a car a-at the school I, I have to go I need to go to the hospital now! Leo I have to get there now my dad, he's all I have!"

Leo's eyes became hard and he nodded heading for the door, Stiles followed after the blonde confused and worried, he had no idea what the plan was but he would trust Leo to get him to his dad.

Leo opened the door and walked out onto the porch. Klaus appeared in front of him in a moment but before he could say anything Leo spoke up. "Nik hear me out, allow me to deal with the current alpha problem here, make this place safe for my blood singer, and I promise you I'll do whatever you want, if you want to dagger me then I'll allow it, if you want to move I'll move just please let me do this."

Klaus was silent as he stared at his brother before he nodded. "Very well, I'll agree to your term brother, only because I don't want you to resent me for killing the pathetic human and daggering you."

Klaus turned to leave but stopped and turned back to Leo. "Oh and brother, do make sure to come home early tonight, we have a lot of packing to do."

With that Klaus disappeared leaving Stiles and Leo alone standing on Stiles porch. The brunette was shocked to know Leo was going to give up what he'd been searching for, for so long all because of him.

Taking a step forward Stiles pulled Leo into a tight hug, he held the blonde for a few moments before pulling away. "Thank you Leo, seriously thank you."

Nodding Leo watched as his soulmate rushed off to his jeep and peeling out of the drive way. The blonde felt like he was dying all over again, knowing he was going to have to leave the one he loves.

Leo walked over to his house dejected. When he opened the door Rebecca was there smiling and pulling him into a hug. "Oh I'm so happy you've decided to come along with us! We'll all be a family again, it'll be great!"

Leo smiled at his older sister weakly and nodded before pulling away from the hug and heading for his room. He just couldn't muster up the strength to pretend to be happy, he felt like he was losing everything he ever dreamed of.

Rebecca watched her little brother walk away and she couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt for what she knew they were doing to their little brother. But they honestly were only doing what was best for him.

Sighing Rebecca went into the dining room and took a seat next to Elijah, the oldest looked up when he heard her sigh. "What seems to be the matter dear sister?"

Rebecca looked up sadly. "I feel horrible for what we're doing to Leo, he'd looked so long for his blood singer, never gave up hope no matter how long it took and he finally finds his one and only and we come and ruin everything like we always do!"

Klaus slammed his drink on the table giving his sister a look. "You know all that blood singer crap is just a tale mother used to tell us in hopes of making us less like monsters! There is no such thing and when Leo finds out, we will be there to help him as family."

Rebecca shook his head slamming her hands on the table cracking it. "Damn it Nik! Can't you take your head out of your own arse for more than two seconds and see what we're doing to our baby brother!"

Kol choked on his drink trying to stop his laughter at Rebecca's words. Elijah sighed and stood placing a hand on Klaus shoulder. "Brother why not stay here for a while, let Leo explore this relationship and when it does fail we will be there for him."

The original hybrid did not seem too please with that but he sighed and decided to let it go. "Very well, but we need to get in contact with Freya so she can bring Hope and Hayleigh."

Leo stood at the top of the stairs grinning, really it was honestly too easy fooling his siblings, they always were weak to his sadness. Although the blonde did wonder who Hayleigh, Hope, and Freya were.

The blonde went to his room and opened the window before jumping out, he needed to make sure Stiles was alright and make sure the brunette didn't need him to heal his father.

Leo was at the hospital in minutes and he walked right in ignoring the nurses calling for him to stop.

The blonde original pushed the door to the sheriffs room open but froze in the door, Stiles had his head on the bed and was sleeping.

The sheriff looked up and put a finger to his lips, Leo nodded and closed the door quietly before he made his way over and sat on the sheriff's other side.

Noah looked to boy over and he was no fool, he could see the adoration in the blonde's blue eyes directed to his son and even though Stiles didn't know it Noah could see some kind of feelings for the blonde in his son's eyes.

Noah looked over to Stiles and asked. "Do you love my son?"

The question took Leo off guard and he looked over to the sheriff in shock, he was not expecting that at all. Leo looked over to Stiles and reached out running a hand through his hair. "I do."

Noah nodded before taking his eyes off his boy and locking them on the blonde. "He may not realize it now but I believe Stiles likes you too, but as his father I'll say this now if you do anything to hurt him I have a shotgun and I will use it."

Leo smiled chuckling a little and nodded, he stood preparing to leave but stopped at the door. "Sheriff I'll give you my word now, I won't even let anyone hurt Stiles, and if they do I'll make them regret it."

The sheriff felt fear shoot down his spine at the look in the teens eyes and he wondered briefly what this boy was capable of.

Leo left the room glad to know Stiles was alright and his father was going to be fine as well. He knew he'd be able to breathe easier now knowing there was nothing to hurt his soulmate.

The blonde climbed into his room through the window and yelped when he saw Elijah sitting on his bed with a book. His noble brother looked up closing the book. "So you finally decided to come back home, and here I find you acting like a toddler instead of a 1,000 year old vampire."

Leo rolled his blue eyes and walked over flopping down across Elijah lap, he really could never get anything pass his oldest brother. "Hey Lijah who are Hayleigh, Freya, and Hope?"

Elijah sat up a little straighter and looked into Leo's eyes for a few moments before speaking. "Hope if Niklaus daughter, and yes she is biological so that makes her you niece."

Leo's eyes went wide and he sat up a giddy smile coming to his face. "Are you serious! Lijah you better not be messing with me here!"

Elijah chuckled before pulling out a picture, it was of a little girl and an older brown-haired lady. Leo snatched the picture up and ran his finger over the face of his niece.

Before anything else was said Leo flashed out of the room and found Klaus in the living room sipping on a drink. Leo flung himself at his brother grinning. "Nik you didn't tell me you had a daughter! She is so freaking adorable! I'm an uncle!"

Klaus raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes and holding his younger brother closer. "Yes I have a daughter and you'll be able to meet her soon, she'll be here in the next few days."

Leo grinned happy and stood, he started pacing around the room. "We need to get her a room! I can't wait to get with Becca to design it this will be so much fun!"

Klaus let a small genuine smile spread across his face. Seeing his little brother this happy was rare and he learned to cherish the moments it happened, especially after what happened 100 years ago.

* * *

Word Count: 1,750

Alright I thought I'd let you know the pairings for this story

1.) Leo x Stiles  
2.) Klaus x Lydia  
3.) Kol x Isaac  
4.) Peter x Rebecca  
5.) Derek x Freya  
6.) Allison x Jackson  
7.) Elijah x Scott

Then I honestly am debating on if I should add Liam in with Leo and Stiles, let me know what you think about it! Plus if there's some other pairing you want to see let me know.


End file.
